


Yoga Ball

by Bao_yh305



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt, Light BDSM, M/M, Theseus is pregnant, omega Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bao_yh305/pseuds/Bao_yh305
Summary: Newt作为Scamander家的小儿子，从小热爱表演，然而在当时，演员并不是一份人人羡艳的工作，反而被认为低下，Scamander太太年轻时迫于生计，曾经在剧场打工，做过兼职，机缘巧合成了最优秀的剧场当家花旦，但她是为了挣上最好大学的学费，这样的背景和她的睿智，迷人，让她和Scamander先生的结合在当时传为佳话。面对自己的小儿子对表演的热爱，Scamander夫妇没有反对，反倒是大儿子Theseus担心自己的弟弟而一直不支持。Newt16岁时，因为帮Leta出头，Newt受到退学的处分，他决定借此机会彻底结束学生生活，离家转向演艺界。Scamander夫妇对小儿子的决定表示支持，Theseus由于一直以来的反对自此和弟弟分道扬镳。但即使是反对，Theseus也是出于对弟弟的爱和关心，十年后，世事迁移，演员已经成为一份人人羡艳的工作，在十年里，Thesues接手了Scamander家的产业，他名下的娱乐公司The Scamanders开的红红火火，离家的Newt经过十年的打拼也成为最年轻的影帝。正值Newt和前一家经纪公司合约到期之际，The Scamanders的老板Tina决定把Newt签下来，然而她并不知道这位影帝和自己集团的老板并不只是撞名。在新一年的新年计划提交时，这个新的提议被Theseus否了。在经过不断劝说后，Theseus终于同意见Newt一面。长篇pwp系列 前后更新顺序不定（取决于我什么时候想写什么play）会造成阅读主线剧情障碍 建议目前先当成一般pwp看全系列关键词——abo 娱乐圈au pwp bdsm 名姝另 全文ooc严重





	Yoga Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me～  
> 

**Yoga ball**

“所以这就是你想要的？”Theseus看着身边的男人。Newt依旧穿着整齐，完全不像刚给自己口过的样子，而自己确实被他一边吻着一边扒光了带进了办公室内间的健身房。

“当然，我亲爱的哥哥。”Newt在他身边跪下，Theseus觉得他看自己的眼神仿佛自己公司里那些被签下的艺术家们看着自己作品时的眼神。

是的，艺术品，准确的来讲，是最得意的艺术品。

Newt欣赏着自己的杰作——他的哥哥，他的爱人正仰躺在瑜伽球上，腰部被垫着的瑜伽球高高架起，刚射过一次的有些疲软的阴茎隐藏在阴毛下，为了不让瑜伽球滚动，他的膝盖折叠着，瑜伽球被放在小腿间，他的腹部因为用力不让自己滚下瑜伽球而紧绷着。

“我必须提醒你，Newt”Theseus被他看得有些紧张，“我现在怀着你的孩子。”

“我知道，我当然知道，我亲爱的哥哥。”Newt解下腰间的皮带，用它将Theseus的双手绑在他身后。

“Newt……”Theseus看着Newt转身从带来的背包里拿出什么，他越发有些不安，房间里omega特殊的咖啡味的信息素越发浓郁，他的Alpha意识到了他的情绪，于是他走回他身边，在他头边站定。

Theseus皱着眉看着Newt解领带的动作，他看到Newt档部的的柱形凸起，他闻到了Alpha甜蜜的花生味太妃糖的信息素，他注意到自己脸旁Newt一尘不染的皮鞋，现在的他只要稍一侧脸就能吻上鞋尖……

Newt蹲下来用领带遮住了Theseus的眼睛，在他脑后系了一个结后又一次转身，他拿起先前拿出来的东西，又一次跪在Theseus身旁。

“你知道的吧，”

Theseus感到身下传来冰凉的触感，他打了个寒颤，疲软的阴茎在刺激下有些勃起的趋势，身后的甬道也因这刺激泛出一些肠液，他动了动身子想要起到抑制的作用

“No，no，no，不可以乱动哦，我亲爱的哥哥。再乱动可就要就要惩罚了……”他的Alpha靠近他在他耳边说道，已经被标记的情况下，信息素源靠近的刺激让他感到身下越发空虚，迫于对弟弟的了解却又是不敢动一动。“我说过不要动了的。既然这么听话，那就奖励一下好了。”

Theseus感到身下被塞入了一个柱状物，没有了视觉让他的其他感官，尤其是触觉变得更加敏感。

身体里的柱状物突然缓慢地动了起来，柱身慢慢擦过敏感点，Theseus只觉得这假阳具非但没有起到缓解作用，反而让他越发空虚。

Newt又一次跪回瑜伽球旁，他的Omega已经完全勃起，但这幅作品距离完美还有一些距离，不过不要紧，过不多久这些瑕疵就会消失。他伸出左手，食指从Theseus的额头开始一路滑下，眉毛，鼻梁，鼻尖，嘴唇，喉结，光滑的腹部，剃须泡沫覆盖的阴毛，翘起的阴茎，微微张开口的生殖腔。他捕捉到Omega在此过程中发出的一些令人愉悦的声音时，那张俊美的脸上露出了儿时得到心爱那种看上去有些羞涩的微笑，他用左手缓慢在Omega的阴茎根部打着转，在附着在阴毛上，“你知道的吧，”他又一次重复。“孕妇在产前要进行备皮的工作。”

Newt拿起一旁的一次性剃须刀，拆开包装。“备皮的原因是要保持伤口不会被细菌感染，”他又在Theseus的阴毛上揉搓了几圈，让泡沫更为均匀。

Alpha开始为自己的杰作进行最后的装饰，“为了我们的孩子着想，我觉得为哥哥你提前实施这一必备过程，介于哥哥你的生理特征。”他注意到Omega的喘息平稳了下来，他加快了手上的动作。

一下，两下，随着Newt的动作，白皙的皮肤显露，完全勃起的坚硬的神色阴茎暴露在空气中，Newt审视着自己的最完美的作品。

“New......”Thesues甚至连一个单词都没说完就被弟弟制止了，修长的手指几乎深入喉咙，让他除了努力适应外一时间无法做别的事。

Newt用空闲的右手交替揉搓Theseus的乳头，又时不时地撸动他的阴茎，Newt成功地被Theseus在他手指划过腹部时发出的呻吟声取悦，孕期的Omega变得更加的敏感，他注意到他的肠液甚至已经溢出，从瑜伽球上流下。他将假阳具抽出，换左手蹂躏Theseus胸前那两颗红豆，同时用右手抚摸着他的腹部。

“Come in，Please，Newt…”

“…Please…”Theseus不断喘息着，他的生殖腔已经完全张开了口。

“不不不，我亲爱的哥哥，那样会伤到孩子的。”Newt依旧不紧不慢地抚摸着Theseus的腹部，只是将左手从胸前的乳首换到了阴囊的位置，再时不时撸动几下Theseus的阴茎，就是不肯探入那两道更加隐秘的穴口，“我听说这样的性交对孩子的发育有好处。再者，”Newt慢慢道，“我相信你还记得我们的延迟射精训练？”说着，他停止了手上的其他动作，只是亲亲揉搓着Theseus的乳头。

“Please，come in Please…”Theseus的呻吟声甚至有了些哭腔，但身下的空虚却依旧得不到缓解。

终于，Newt的右手再一次附上他的阴茎，在一阵快速的撸动后，他的哥哥终于射了出来。


End file.
